Peril
by SultrySphynx
Summary: Eddie can't breathe as the sadistic creature advances on him, mocking him and relishing in his pain (emotional and physical) and feeding on his fear. I have tried to capture Eddies feelings as It comes towards him. This is my first fanfiction so feedback is most welcome. )


Eddie gasped in horror as It emerged from the refrigerator, the monster moving its limbs in an inhuman way and reminding Eddie of the splitting pain in his right arm, of his own fragility. The pain was searing hot, as if white hot knives were burning his skin from the inside. The horror had transpired had too fast for Eddie to process and now he was injured, alone and in peril. He recalled losing his friends in this horrible house as It found ways to create a personalized hell for each and every one of them and after another encounter with the leper he had fallen through the roof and broken his arm. With the dust and his fear triggering his asthma the boy could barely breathe, he was going to throw up and he would rather die now than be at mercy of the monster that was grinning at him. It was now standing over him, a sadistic grin on its face. Its hungry yellow eyes were glinting in the light, a look of blood lust in its eyes as It fed on Eddies fear and torment. Eddie knew that his death was not going to be quick and as he observed It he realized that even now the demonic predator was extending his life for Its own amusement.

The clown bent at the hips, leaning forward and keeping it's eyes intent on Eddies face It growled "Time to float" in a voice that Eddie decided was not human. Eddie gave a frightened gasp, hoping that his asthma would kill him before this monster that slowly advanced on him would. It was moving in a way that suggested It was not of this earth, a leer over the clowns face as It inched towards Eddie, almost as if It was dancing. It appeared to be enjoying his reactions and grinned at his attempts to crawl away despite the fact that his right arm was broken and that he couldn't fucking breathe.

Eddies vision started to blur, he felt as if he was going to faint as he scrambled backwards as quickly as he could. __Where are they? Where are my friends? I am going to die here. I am never going to see my mother again, I am never going to see those dorks again.__ He thought as he watched the creature slowly come towards him, It was salivating now and reminded him of a shark circling its prey.

Anger, Anger was going to get him through this, the clown was now making hand motions, as if to imitate him struggling to breathe. __That fucking clown, I am not going to die with dignity because this thing just wants to make fun of me as well as kill me, I hate this fucking clown!__ The clown made gasping noises to mock him, it wasn't just the fear that the entity was feeding from, it was Eddies torment, physical pain and emotional pain that the creature was relishing in.

It lunged for Eddie, Its face right in Eddies as It let out a maniacal chuckle as It roughly shook him by the shoulders, Its rotten breath burning Eddies nose as the clown laughed in his face. Eddie tried to slap the horrible thing, the pain in his right arm reminding him of his own mortality, pain shot through his whole body but he was going to take this clown down with him regardless of how much it hurt. He was crying in frustration as the clown easily caught his arm and laughed cruelly, drooling all over Eddie as he tried to fight the clown off. The clown was laughing at his attempts, it wasn't even fazed by Eddies slaps and easily grabbed onto his left arm as It grinned broadly. Eddie could only cry as he accepted that his efforts were not going to save him, no one was coming for him and that he was going to die.

The clown teasingly brought his left arm (his good arm) towards its face and to Eddies dread begun to tease him with the threat of biting his arm off. It made a playful munching noise as it pretended to eat his arm, watching him for a reaction. Eddie could no longer be strong, this thing was crazy and It was going to kill him. He couldn't pull from It's grip, It was too fucking strong and Eddie released the tears. All of his repressed pain and memories flooded over him in some cathartic release, his dad passing, the bullying he had endured, his complicated relationship with his mother and dying here at the hands of a malicious entity that was enjoying tormenting him.

It begun to mockingly mimic Eddies crying, an ugly crying expression on Its face as it imitated his sobs and screams. Eddie looked up at the evil thing, crying in frustration and wishing that the fucking clown would either lose interest and run away or just finish him. All of the teasing and mocking was getting to him and he felt humiliated, helpless and weak as he realized he couldn't get away.

"Tasty tasty beautiful fear..'' It purred, It's jaw now widening to something that was physically impossible for a human being and revealing razor sharp teeth that appeared in It's throat. This was it, the demonic thing was going to kill him. Eddie screamed so loudly that his throat was raw, he had almost forgot about the pain in his arm when he realized that this clown was going to eat him alive in a way that he knew would be agonizingly slow…

It was gripping Eddie by the throat, It's horrible face coming closer to Eddie who had almost blacked out from shock. In the distance he thought he heard the voices of his friends, Richie and Bill. Was he already dead? Was it over? It released him as he tried to scream for help, It's large hand over his face as It accepted that Eddies friends had found them both and were coming to his rescue. It let go of his throat and allowed him to slump to the ground, Eddies ears were ringing and he fainted as he heard the clowns evil laughter and the screams of his friends.

"


End file.
